Come Back to Me Again
by Shadowfax
Summary: Scott sees things in a different light, Rogue discovers a new use for her powers. When she is put to the test, can she make it work to save a life? Will Logan choose love over friendship?


Edit 2011.09.10: Reformatted.  
Also, to clarify: This story is sort of the prequel to a story that never really got written- because my computer ate it and then _X2_ came out and mostly crushed my movie-related X-Men writing bug.  
This story is character focused rather than relationship focused, and deals primarily with the characters of Scott, Rogue, and Logan, in approximately that order. It features the romantic relationship of Scott/Jean with some very slight one-sided Logan/Jean as well as even slighter and more one-sided Bobby+Rogue, Rogue+Logan.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from _X-Men: the Movie_ and no money is being made from this fanwork. "When You Come Back to Me Again" is written by Jenny Yates and Garth Brooks.

_Note:_ Um, I kind of took the movie-verse and screwed any and all canon that still remained from previous verses. This one focuses mainly on defining Rogue's powers in a different way that I thought could be interesting, and tension in the love triangle. Logan leaving at the end of the movie is annoying, so it either didn't happen or else he didn't find anything. Whichever you prefer. This is not related to anything I've written previously in the movie-verse, but I am thinking of a sequel or two.

Oh yeah, rated PG for _mild_ swearing, violence, and 'adult situations'/innuendo.

* * *

-  
"Come Back to Me Again"  
-

She concentrated, focusing her power. She could sense it, the way it shifted and writhed just under her skin... waiting. She explored it; prodded it and pushed it until it awoke. It reached out, eager to be used, but then recoiled when it found nothing to feed it; it scolded her for rousing it, but she would hear nothing from it. She bent it to her will and forced it to do her bidding. _Silence! I am the Mistress here! You will obey me!_ It succumbed, reluctantly. When it obeyed her, she reached out a hand and touched the young man standing next to her. He gasped softly, as if he had been shocked, then stood silently as she pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The older man watching them raised his eyebrow questioningly. With a nervous breath she closed her fist and glared at it. When she opened it nothing had happened. "Oh, Professor! It worked!" she exclaimed, excited.

"Calm down a moment, Rogue," he admonished, but his eyes sparkled with the same excitement. "It's Bobby and Logan's turn." Logan held out his hand to the kid. Bobby took it gingerly, not quite sure what was going to happen. As soon as their bare hands touched, they both gasped, their eyes opening wide. Bobby snatched his hand away and shook his head, almost falling over. Logan grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him. Bobby looked up at him, grinning.

"Whoa. What a rush!"

Logan grinned back. "You're telling me, kid."

"Bobby?" Xavier's voice betrayed his amusement as he reminded then to continue with the experiment.

"Right." He raised a hand and in it he held a perfect ice rose. "For you, my lady." He gave it to Rogue with a bow and a flourish. She blushed, but took it.

"Interesting," the Professor continued, speaking mostly to Logan. "Rogue can use her power to transfer it to another mutant, without absorbing his own power, and who then retains both it and his original power."

"And anything he happens to absorb along the way as well," Logan observed, rubbing his hand.

"Yes," Xavier smiled at him, then turned to the others. "That's enough for today. Bobby, be careful for the next couple hours. The effects should wear off by the end of the day, but watch whom you touch between now and then."

-X-

Storm dodged the ruby bolts, and sent a streak of lightning back towards the source. A gust of wind lifted her up, and she looked around to see how her partner was faring. He seemed distracted as he swiped half-heartedly at his opponent's blue shield. Ororo smiled; she could fix that. A directed blast of wind freed up her partner as she glided over to him.

"Trade you," she said to Wolverine, nodding at her former opponent.

"With pleasure." He started towards Cyclops with a sense of purpose she had not seen in him today, as she squared off with Jean. Storm pummeled Jean's protective shield with wind, as Jean deflected her attacks. Each sought the weakness in her friend's defense that would make her open to a true enemy's attack in order to help her guard it better.

-X-

Showering after their training exercise, Jean frowned as she thought about Logan. He was frustrated and tense and she wasn't sure why. _No Jean, don't kid yourself, you know exactly why._ But it wasn't just that; and it wasn't just him, either- they all needed a night off. An idea formed in her mind. She smiled- a night off was exactly what they'd get. Stepping out of the shower, she glanced around their room looking for Scott. He still wasn't back yet; _he must be talking with the Professor_, she thought. Closing her eyes she concentrated a moment. Yes, they were in the Professor's office. Both of them felt her light probe touch them.

_Jean?_

_Sorry, Professor. I was just wondering where Scott was... and I had something I wanted to talk to you about. _

_What is it?_

She hesitated a moment. _I think we could all use a night off. And I know the perfect place..._

She could feel his laughter. _Well done Jean. You have correctly assessed your teammates state of mind. As well as the topic of my current conversation. Very well... _

-X-

The bar was crowded. They had managed to find an empty booth, ordered their drinks, and settled in. And then they did what was almost unheard of for them- relaxed. When Ororo started telling jokes, Jean knew she'd been right. They all laughed, releasing more tension.

It was almost dawn before they left, the better rather than the worse for wear. Still laughing, and walking arm in arm they went off in search of their car. Upon reaching it Ororo slipped out from between Logan and Jean and pulled the keys from her pocket. Logan leaned against the car and watched her while Jean and Scott still stood with their arms around each other talking softly. Suddenly Logan's head shot up as he sniffed deeply at something. Ororo looked at him alertly.

It came from behind Scott; something huge and black and mean. Logan shouted in warning. Cyclops turned to face it, one hand ready at his glasses the other shoving Jean behind him. He got off one wild shot before it grabbed him, crushed him, and tossed him aside. Jean screamed in fear and anger, lashing out in turn. She attempted to hold it in place, and Wolverine took that chance to press his own attack. Adamantium claws slid out as he dived at the monster with a growl. He connected, tearing deep gashes in it, yet the thing gave him no response. Shrugging off Wolverine it focused on Jean, striking out at her with one malformed limb. An unexpected attack from above disoriented it; calling down lightning upon its head Storm dodged the tentacle it thrust at her and tried freezing winds instead. It snarled at her with a hissing gurgle and started dissolving. It vanished into a pool of black mist.

"What the hell was that!" Logan pulled himself to his feet, scratching at the cut on his forehead that had soon faded to a mere itch.

"I have no idea," Storm replied thoughtfully. She nudged the mist with a light breeze and it disappeared. Logan sniffed, looked over her shoulder and grew still. Ororo glanced to see what he was looking at, and froze as well.

Jean knelt beside Scott, where his crumpled form lay next to the wall of the building. Her hand touched his chest and came away sticky with blood. As she gently took his head in her hands, other hands touched her shoulders softly. She looked up into Ororo's worried face.

"How bad is he?"

"I... I can't..." She breathed deeply yet shakily. "Pretty bad."

Logan stood frozen, forces at war within him. The moment he saw Jean kneeling by Cyclops he knew that he had the power that night to make her his... or to give her back the one she loved. He loved her, but the question was did he love her enough to let her go? Scott was his friend, but was love more important than friendship? That kind of love certainly was... wasn't it? He sighed. Maybe he loved her too much, because as soon as the question arose in him he knew what his answer would be. He walked over to the two women. "Come on. We should get him out of here." Jean looked at him, and there was so much in that glance- thankfulness, fear, despair... hope. He lifted Scott in his arms and between them he and Jean managed to get him in the car without any further damage. Storm drove like a mad-woman back to the Mansion as Jean told the Professor what had happened.

-X-

_Professor..._

_Yes Jean? _

_Oh, Professor, its Scott... _

He could barely understand her, her mind was so confused. A shiver of dread passed through him- she must be extremely upset if she couldn't focus. Closing his eyes he searched for them. They weren't far away, and getting closer quickly, but as he tried to touch each of them he understood.

_Scott?_ he called. Scott's mind recoiled from his; frowning, he focused and tried again.

The pain was overwhelming. Semi-conscious, Scott felt him there and simultaneously reached out to him and tried to push him away.

-X-

**_On a prayer, in a song,  
_****_I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on... _**

Everything was red fire. He couldn't see for the devouring pain that seemed to surround him like an ever-thickening bubble.

_Scott, don't leave me..._

He could hear Jean's quiet voice begging him to stay, but it hurt too much to stay. He had to go away to some place where it didn't hurt so much. Suddenly, his vision cleared and he saw the answer to the pain, an answer that was so simple he wondered that he'd never noticed it before. He could see it like a dark tunnel off to one side in his mind, and for a moment he just stood and marveled at the rich blackness of it. But as he started toward it his own voice echoed in his ears.

_You can still hear me, can't you? _

Confused, he stopped.

_You taught me everything in my life that was ever worth knowing. I just want you to know, if anything happens, I'll take care of them._ He remembered now. He had said that to the Professor...

_Scott?_

_Professor..._

_Scott, come back to us. _

-X-

When they arrived, Logan paused in his rushing toward the medical center. "Ororo, would you get Rogue?" She looked at him questioningly, but nodded.

The Professor was waiting for them. Logan laid Scott gently on the examining table; he groaned as he fought his way back to consciousness. Xavier placed a hand on his forehead and Scott quieted. Logan stepped back to watch them as Jean assisted the Professor in checking the extent of Scott's injuries. The three of them made such a perfect picture...

Professor Xavier frowned worriedly as he finished his examination. He looked at Jean. There had never been a need for words between them, and now was no exception. Scott was dying. There was no medical process in the world that could save him now. He turned away from her tearstained face, and saw Logan standing there. Logan smiled grimly. "Don't give up on him yet, Doc." Jean looked at him, hope and confusion warring in her eyes.

Ororo slipped in the door. Logan looked at her, and at Rogue who followed right behind her. Rogue looked frightened, and he wondered how much Storm had told her. He took her gloved hand in his. "Hey, you okay?" She nodded and half-smiled at him. "You remember that new trick you and the Professor were working on? Well, this is going to be a little different. You listening to me? Good. It's gonna be okay, Rogue. I want you to take my power and give it to Scott."

She looked at him, frightened. "But Ah don't know if it'll work. Ah've never tried it like that before..." His eyes met hers. She was scared that it wouldn't work and she would fail, but in that moment she knew that if she never tried she would most definitely fail.

-X-

Rogue took a deep breath and walked over to where Cyclops lay. Everyone was watching her with this crazy look in their eyes, and it was making her nervous. Logan squeezed her arm gently and smiled encouragingly at her as he sat on the bed next to Scott's. She smiled back and pulled off her gloves.

Concentrating, she closed her eyes and focused on her power, feeling the way it moved through her body, waiting beneath her skin to pull others into it; she could feel the Professor in her mind, guiding her. She held out her hand and felt Logan's slip into it. Instantly his life, his powers, his memories, started flowing into her through her fingers. She tried to concentrate on the sensation of pulling; the healing force filled her, searching her body for places it was needed. Finding few it pooled, in her mind she focused it in her other hand. Releasing Logan, she reached out and found Scott's hand. As soon as she touched him she pushed as hard as she could, sending the force within her towards him. It was working! She could feel the healing power settling over him, could distantly hear his sighs and Jean's happy laughter; she could feel the Professor smiling in her mind. So connected to everyone else she lost concentration; still pushing in her mind, her hand started pulling. Instantly she let go, but it was already too late. She could feel the power surging behind her eyes; she closed them tightly and put her hand over them, scared that even that wouldn't be enough to hold back the awesome power she felt there.

-X-

**_Raining down against the wind,  
I'm reaching out till we reach the circle's end;  
When you come back to me again... _**

Scott woke slowly. The process felt so different, as if he were doing it for the first time in his life and he wasn't quite sure how it went.

He couldn't remember where he was- or who he was for that matter.

Bright lights shone through his eyelids, daring him to open his eyes and experience them full force.

"Scott?" a voice above him whispered, and a slim hand touched his arm. Memories rushed back.

"Jean," he whispered, and in that word he answered every question that was fluttering around his brain. Suddenly aware of his missing glasses he raised a hand to his face. His arm ached in the most peculiar way, and as he became more aware he realized the sensation spread throughout his body. He had a strange feeling in his head- and yet everything felt so new and different that he couldn't be sure that it was a strange feeling. Almost unconsciously he opened his eyes. He looked up at his hand hovering over his face as if seeing it for the first time. His eyes were immediately drawn to the face that leaned over him, tears on her cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away before he thought to ask what they were for, but she caught his wrist before he could touch her. She smiled, sniffling slightly, and dried her face on his sleeve.

"Jean? What... happened?" Even as he asked the question memories came flooding back- memories of darkness and pain. His face clouded over as he remembered, but the light touch of a hand on his shoulder banished them. Instead he could see, like a movie he was watching and yet also a part of, everything that happened after he had stopped caring about the rest of the world. As Jean and the Professor had battled to keep his mind in this world, Storm, Logan, and Rogue searched for a way to heal his body. He was watching Rogue work with fascinated detachment, when the movie suddenly ended and he was back in his own body- in both places he awoke renewed. He turned and smiled with thanks at the Professor, who returned it with a knowing glance and squeezed his shoulder gently.

Scott sat up, leaning heavily on Jean. He felt strangely weak and yet strong at the same time; felt he could see for the first time and yet was blinded. He never wanted to stop looking at her face, drinking in every detail of its perfection. Somehow, he tore himself away to look at his other companions. He couldn't help but smile at Rogue, whom Storm was helping to sit down. His hand involuntarily was drawn to his face, but he pulled it back and stared at it as he asked the Professor, "How long will this last?"

"I don't know. A few hours at the most."

Rogue groaned, Scott rolled his eyes, and Ororo and Jean burst out laughing. It felt good after the intensity of emotions that had warred within the past hour. Logan stirred and groaned, and Scott slid off the bed and stumbled to his side.

As consciousness returned to him, as it inevitably did, Logan opened his eyes. The question was on his lips, but before he could ask it he saw his answer leaning over him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise to see Scott bare-faced. As he sat up, Scott pulled away from him; out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Rogue, eyes closed, hand to her temple as if she had a headache, and a few things were explained.

"That didn't work quite like I was expecting," Logan rubbed his jaw, then looked at Scott. "But it worked."

Scott looked deeply into Logan's eyes, searching for the answer to something, or perhaps the right way to say something. In the end he said simply, "Thanks."

Logan thought he knew what the question was, and he had no intention of answering it- if he even knew the answer. "No problem," he tossed off with a nonchalant smile that fooled neither of them.

-X-

**_There's a ship out on the ocean,  
at the mercy of the sea.  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken,  
wand'ring aimlessly... _**

Rogue sat in the chair feeling fairly miserable. Yeah, it was great that Cyclops hadn't died, but right now her head hurt too much for her to be able to think about that. Suddenly she felt a hand touch her cheek. She jumped at the sensation, resisting the urge to pull away.

"Hey kid."

" Logan?" She smiled. He pressed a glass into her hand and dropped some pills into the other. "Thanks." She swallowed them down with the water. "Does it hurt like this for him?"

"Naw, that's from all the playing around with other people's powers you've been doing today."

"Oh," she answered, her voice quiet and thoughtful. He touched her cheek again and ran his fingers along her jaw to cup her chin, sending shivers all along her skin.

"Thanks for trusting me and trying that out."

She smiled, suddenly shy. She wished she could see his face- this darkness was driving her mad, yet at the same time her freedom to touch people was intoxicating. Pulling her head out of that little daydream, she realized he had leaned in closer to her and his thumb reached from where it rested against her chin to brush her lips. A thrill ran through her, and she leaned toward him. They both jumped as the door opened, echoing noisily in the silent room.

"Here these should fit," Storm placed a pair of glasses in her hand. Putting them on, Rogue cautiously opened her eyes. Through a red haze she could see rather clearly Storm and Logan standing before her.

"Much better," she stated. They both smiled at her, but there was only one smile she wanted to see.

-X-

**_...and God somehow you know that ship is me. _**

He gazed out over the countryside, amazed by the greenness of it in the early morning sun, as he leaned on the railing of the balcony.

"Scott?" Jean came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned and smiled at her, never able to get enough of looking at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he said, running a hand through her hair.

"Then you should go back to bed and rest," she informed him with a smile. "It's been a long day, and an even longer night."

"Hmmm, rest?" He tickled her face teasingly with the end of her hair.

"Yes," she stated with mock seriousness. "Rest."

He suddenly pulled away from her. "As if we could do anything else."

"Scott..."

"I know. It just makes me realize just how hard it is for Rogue. To be shunned and hated, all for something that you hate just as much."

"You don't know that she hates it."

"Don't I?" He smiled bitterly, and she gave him a puzzled looked. Realization suddenly dawned.

"You got her memories when she touched you." Her frown made her look more like a doctor, more like the Professor. "Well, that's unprecedented."

"That's not all." He said no more, but she knew somehow.

" Logan."

He made no move to indicate whether she was right or not, but she didn't need it. She sighed, and turned as if to leave. He turned away from her sharply, as though betrayed. Suddenly he felt fingers tracing his cheek lightly, and before he could react she pulled him around and kissed him.

Though the sensation was different from when Rogue had healed him, it was the same in many ways. He tried to pull away from Jean- he could feel her life flowing into him. But she held him tightly, and it was only when her body relaxed and collapsed into his arms that the contact was broken. And once again he was the recipient of powers and memories that were not his own.

He sighed as he walked inside and laid her on the bed; sitting down beside her, he stroked her hair and tried to make sense of the jumble of images in his head. He had to struggle to remember who he was- which memories belonged to Scott and which to Jean. It didn't help that many of them overlapped. He figured it was probably good that she was unconscious; with her telepathic ability at his disposal and no training in the control of it he probably wouldn't have been able to keep from reading her mind, which would only have added to his confusion. One thought kept repeating itself over and over like a brand flashing across the front of his mind- _love_. Images accompanied the thought- she was showing Logan his room the first night he had come. _I love you..._ she looked up. Logan stood in front of her, but just behind him was... _Scott, I love you._ She smiled inwardly. _I love the way you get jealous, when you know I could only love you. I love it when you protect me, when you tell me I'm beautiful. I love you Scott. Always._

He curled up next to her on the bed, cradling her head against his chest.

-X-

"Hey Rogue."

She looked up. "Bobby."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay," she gave him a small smile.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. As she leaned into his embrace, she couldn't help wishing that his arms were someone else's.

-X-

**_...'Cause there's a lighthouse in the harbor  
Shining faithfully,  
Pouring its light out across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still believes in me... _**

Jean woke slowly.

"Hey," said a soft voice above her. She looked up into a familiar face, complete with ruby-shaded eyes. He touched her cheek gently and his hand traced the contours of her face. "Jean..." he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

She pulled him to her and kissed him. "I know, love. I know."

"Jean, I... I know I fall away sometimes; I make mistakes. But I want you to know that I will always come back to you. I will always return. It's your love that keeps me alive, keeps me sane. I can't live without you. Maybe that's why I get so defensive sometimes- you're so wonderful I can't believe you're real, and I keep waiting for someone to snatch you away from me. But somehow, deep inside me, I know you will always be with me. Always be a part of my life. And that's the way I want it to be."

**_I'm reaching out till we reach the circle's end;  
When you come back to me again. _**

-The End-


End file.
